jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gwiazdka Szczerba/Historię z Berk
thumbInformacje -Czasy jws -Czkawka już spotkał szczerbatka -Na berk zabiją smoki -Ruwieśnicy Czkawki mu dokuczają prucz Astrid -Stoick nie akceptuje czkawki -Czkawka rozumie mowę smoków -język smoków jest pisany tak '' Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie proszę o wyrozumiałość i przepraszam za orto ''Prolog Hej jestem Czkawka nie chce ględzić mi mojim życiu więc powiem szybko.Mojim ojcem Jest wódz wioski Stoicka Ważki. Jestem ofermą w wiosce moi rozmówcy mi dokuczają oprucz Astrid pięknej blondynki z niebieskim oczami..Opowiadanie jak ja ją koch..Rozmarzłem się a więc wracajmy do tematu .Nie mam przyjaciół oprucz Szczerbatka jest to smok z gatunku Nocna Furia! Tak jest to niemożliwe a jednak nie może latać sam więc zrobiłem mu protezę latamy razem codziennie. Rozdział 1 Wstałem dziś wcześniej niż żwkle bo o 5:00. Ubrałem się i pobiepobiegłem do Pyskacza. Czkawka:Hej Pyskacz pomóc ci w czymś? Pyskacz:Część młody tak naostrz te dwa miecze i zrub dwa szkice tarczy. Czkawka: Już się robi! Zajełem się ostrzostrzeniem mieczy. Dzisiaj naprawdę mało pracy czasami mam ogromne zlecenia! Naostrzłem miecze i zrobiłem szkice. Czkawka:Skończyłem ! Nadadzą się? Pyskacz: Pokaż mi je..... Hmmm....Czkawka są genialne! Czkawka:Ciweszę się. No to mogę już iść? Pyskacz:Tak Pobiegłem w stronę spiżarni. Chciałbym ominąć grupę Smarka.Znając moje szczęście musieli mnie zobaczyć... Smark:Co Czkawkuś gdzie tak pędziisz? Czkawka: Wydaje mi się że to może moja sprawa! Przy ostatnim słowie podniosłem głos. Smark:Oj Czkawkuś Czkawkuś ty chyba nie wiesz z kim rozmawiasz... I w tym momencie chciał mnie uderzyć ale zrobiłem unik. Mieczyk:Nawet nie potrafi trafić Czkawki! Nabijał się Mieczyk. Śledzik:Smark zostaw go zaraz jeszcze jego ojciec da nam karę... Smark:Masz szczęście! I tak odeszli a ja zgarnełem kosz ryb dla mordki.Pobiegłem dobrze znaną mi ścieszką.Tylko ja znam tak dobrze ten las.Jestem już na miejscu i widzę.. Szczerbatka który śpi...Mam pomysł jak go obudzić! Wysyłałem z kosza ryby i nabrałem wody i wylałem na Szczerbatka!''' '''Szczerbatek:''Jak mogłeś?!'' Czkawka:Tak po prostu. Po moich słowach Szczerbatek się nie odezwał. Czkawka:Pan wielki smoczek się oblaził? (Błąd specjalnie) Czkawka:Szkoda to na pewno nie chce tych pysznych rybek! Nate słowa smok odpuścił i zabrał się za pałaszowanie ryb. W tym samym czasie założłezałożłemstruj do latania. Czkawka:Lecimy!! W byłem już w chmurach..I tak do wieczora lataliśmy. Czkawka:Dobra Szczerbatek londujemy.Po wylondowaniU pożegnałem się z nim.I biegnę do wioski.Aby ojciec spał.Otwieram drzwi i widzę ojojcaa przy kominku.Szybko ale powoli wswspinam się na schody i już prawie.. Stoick:Czkawka! Musimy pporozmawić! No nie .. Czkawka:Tak? Stoick:Zostałeś zapisany na samocze szkolenie. Masz na nim być zrozumiano? ''' '''Czkawk:Tak... Stoick:No i Dagur przyjedzie na dwa dni na podpisanie sojuszu. O nie wszyscy ale nie on ! Dagur to nie normalny człowiek!JeJeszcze za mną pujdzie i zabije Szczerbatka! Tego najbardziej się boję.. ' 'Rozdział 2 Kolejny piękny dzień na berk.Ale zaraz uśmiech zszedł z mojej twarzy przecież dziś są smoczsmocze szkolenia! W szybkim tempie ubrałem się i spojrzałem na słońce.Wywnioskowałem że jest już...9:30.O nie szkolenie!! ''' '''Wybiegłem jak z procy przebiegłem pół wioski i jestem przed areną. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i weszłam. Już w środku przywitał mnie Smark. Smark:I po co tu przylazł?! Pyskacz:Spokuj! Czkawka jesteś spuźniony ominęła cię lekcja... Dobra czas na gronkla! Super! Nawierzchnia nie wiewiemco mam zrobić. Dobra czas wykorzystać wiedzę od szczerbatka. Bo ten gronkiel leci na mnie! Wyciągnęłam rękę ze smoczmiętką i.. Gronkiel pokonany! ''' '''Wszyscy się na mnie gapili. Czkawka:No to ten.. nno to koniec zajęć?Tak no to do zobaczenia! ''' '''Już miałem wybiec ale złapał mnie za koszulkę. Pyskacz:Koniec zajęć!I wszyscy się rozeszli. Pyskacz: Młody a kara? Czkawka:To jaka to kara... Pyskacz:Dobra tymraztymrazem ci daruję! No zmkaj już! Zdążłem tylko krzyknąć 'dzięki Pyskacz!'I zńknełem. Perspektywa Astrid Okej to było dziwne..Idę do lasu o tym pomyśleć. W sumie nic nie mam do czkawki. Zaczęłam ciskać toporem w drzewa.Aż tu nagle zobaczyłam Czkawkę biegnącego. Biegnę za nim dobre 10minut! Zaraz on zmieża na krucze urwisko.Jestem w środku i widzę Czkawkę biegnącego z Nocną Furią!Wystraszona zaczęłam się cofać i się potknełam. Perspektywa Szczerbatka Biegam sobie z Czkawką i po chwili słyszę letkie udeżenie. Zatrzymuję się i odwracam wiem że to człowiek.Czkawka zrozumiał oco mi chodziło i podszedł od tyłu a ja powolutku podchodzę i widzę dziewcznę! Perspektywa Czkawki O nie słyszę warknięcia.Wybiegam za krzaków i widzę Astrid. Czkawka: Szczerbatek uspokuj się! Spokojnie ona nic nam nie zrobi. Astrid:Co to jest?! Czkawka: To jest Szczerbatek,mordko to Astrid Uwolniłem Astrid bo się zaplątała.Wjaśniłem jej żeby nic nikomu nie muwiła.Uspokoiła się mordka też się uspokoił i zasną. Astrid : Więc uważasz że smoki to dobre stworzenia? Czkawka:Ja jestem tego pewien Astrid. Rozmawiałem z nią do puźna , ale musieliśmy wracać.Porzegnaliśmy się z mordką.I oboje sruciliśmy do domu. Gdy weszłam do domu poczułem nie miły zapach.Po chwili zrozumiałem że to zapach alkoholu.Zobaczyłem ojca pijanego i nie był zadowolony na muj widok.Zaczął iść w moją stronę, szybko pobiegłem do pokoju się zabarykować.Usłszałem wrzask. Stoick:Pożałujesz smarkaczu! Wystraszyłem się potwornie,ale wpadłem na pomysł wyskoczę przez okno.Uczeniłem to we właściwej chwili bo Stoick rozwalił drzwi.Pobiegłem do Szczerbatka. ' 'Rozdział 3 Perspektywa Szczerbatka Moji przyjaciele sobie poszli no trudno.Po chwili przyleciała spryciula. Jest to gatunek Straszliwca straszliwego jest to samica.Bardzo ją lubie. Nasza rozmowa nie trwała zbyt długo bo przybiegł Czkawka a Spryciula odleciała. Szczerb:Czkawka co się stało? Czka:Nic Szczerbuś... (będę pisała skrutami) Szczerb:Nie kłam. Czka:Dobra masz mnie...Uciekłem z domu bo ojciec jest...pijany... ''' '''Szczerb:Choć lecimy poprawisz sobie chumor! Czkawka:Okej Lataliśmy tak godzinę.Było super! Wkońcu wylondawaliśmy i zasneliśmy... Perspektywa Czkawki Wstałem i złowiłem kilka ryb sobie jedną a dla Szczerbatka pięć.Zjedliśmy i niestety musiałem iść pżegnałem się ze Szczerbatkiem i poszłem do wioski. Na miejscu dowiedziałem się że mój Ojciec niedawno popłną szukać SMOCZEJ WYSPY. ''' '''Jestem na arenie i Pyskacz zaraz wypuści Zembiroga. Dowiedziałem się że ten kto upora się z tym smokiem zabije Koszmara Ponocnika.Pyskacz otwiera klatkę i... nie było gazu.Smok stał spokojnie i patrzył na mnie.Powoli smok się zbliżał , wszyscy stali nie ruchomo a ja poczułem że smok nie chce zrobić mi krzywdy.Gdy był już przedemną zrobił coś nieprzewidywalnego on.... ukłonił ....się ...przedemną.... Pyskacz:Co do..... W tej chwili smok zamruczał zrozumiałem co powiedział Witaj Smoczy Panie...Spojżałem na niego a puzniej na klatkę zrozumiał przekaz i wszedł posłusznie do klatki.Zamknełem go. Pyskacz: Gothi kto zamije Ponocnika? Ona tylko wskazała na...MNIE?! Pyskacz:Czkawka!Zabijesz swojego pierwszego smoka!!! Czkawka:Nie mogę.Szepnełem.... 'Jeśli ktoś to wgl czyta to niechda komentarz ;)' Wiem że dawno mnie nie było ale nie mam weny i nie będę tego kontułować PRZEPRASZAM... :-( Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach